


Sam & Jack - By my side

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9482477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	

Lyrics: Juez - "At The Bottom (Of My Heart)".


End file.
